


Harley's Female Self-Esteem

by Cassandra_Quail



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Quail/pseuds/Cassandra_Quail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed with Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn realises something about herself. Harley/Ivy slash. Rated M for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley's Female Self-Esteem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the characters in the DC universe. This work is strictly for fun, non-profit purposes.

Harley sighed happily, and closed the space between her and Ivy's soft skin.

"You were amazing, Red," she breathed.

"Just now, or at the mall earlier?" said Ivy, teasingly. She lightly stroked the tangle of blonde hair on the pillow next to her.

Harley giggled. "I mean at the mall, silly. We got a great haul."

"I couldn't have done it without you though, Harl," said Ivy, squeezing her tightly. "We're a team, remember? The Queens of Crime."

Harley smiled as she remembered the first time they had teamed up. Ever since they had made that daring escape from the museum together in Ivy's car, they had shared a close and beautiful friendship. Harley loved Ivy. It wasn't the same feverish obsession that kept her twisted around the Joker's little finger, but it was love nonetheless. Nowhere did she feel more comfortable than lying in bed with her. They didn't even need to talk; just existing in same room was enough to relax every muscle in Harley's body.

"You need to learn to love and respect yourself, Harley," said Ivy with a hint of sadness. "You're always putting yourself down. You were pretty fantastic too. Those necklaces you took weren't exactly going cheap."

"I guess so. I hope you like the one I picked out for you."

Ivy glanced over at the silver ivy leaf pendant on her bedside table, and held Harley close, her hands running idly over the familiar curves of the other woman's body.

"See, not only are you a talented criminal, you pick out all the nicest presents. I love it."

Harley blushed, bursting into a wide smile. Ivy sure knew how to make a girl feel appreciated. No, more than that. Wanted. Harley's heart began to beat fast as Ivy's silky touch reminded her of the beautiful body in front of her. The soft, supple breasts, the small of her back, the lush mound of red hair where her thighs met.

Harley's lips worked their way up until they met Ivy's and she kissed her, softly to begin with, but getting more and more urgent as Harley's body grew warm and tingled with arousal. Ivy lay back as Harley showered her neck and and breasts with kisses, enjoying the warmth of her lips and the tickle of her breath. As she licked and teased the hard nipples in front of her, Harley's fingers moved lightly over Ivy's hips and thighs, circling up and down, getting closer to her garden of pubic hair with each stroke.

Ivy was breathing hard. She shivered as she felt Harley's fingers slip gently inside her; the usual pale green of her cheeks had been replaced by a glowing pink. As she sucked and nibbled her lover's neck, enjoying the satisfaction of every whispered moan escaping her lips, Harley's mind began to wander slightly. Real, honest sex in all its sweaty, undignified glory wasn't something she had experienced since before... She dragged her fingers over Ivy's breast and buried her lips in her soft stomach, throwing herself back into the moment and leaving the ghosts in the past where they belonged. Her lips brushed over the gently protruding hip bones before moving further south.

"Don't stop..."

 

Panting and drenched in sweat, Ivy lay back, smiling blissfully up at the beautiful blonde grinning at her as she knelt between her legs. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair, waiting for the pumping of her blood to slow down. With sparkling eyes she sat up and grabbed Harley's wrists, gently wrestling her onto her back and pinning her down.

"Whatcha doing, Red?" she asked, with a giggle of anticipation.

Vines extended from the plant pots on either side of the bed, wrapping snugly around Harley's wrists. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Ivy's concern for her consent flooded her with a mixture of loving safety and a shameful reminder of all the people who hadn't respected her in the past. The discomfort didn't last long though; Ivy knew her body like a rare and exquisite species of plant by now and it wasn't long before she was utterly at her mercy.

Trembling, juddering, unable to escape the masterful strokes of Ivy's soft, wet tongue, Harley was invincible. She was strong. She was independent. She could take over Gotham city if she wanted to – and the Bat, the Joker and anyone else who tried to stop her would be nothing but minor footnotes in the fantastic story of Harley Quinn. With every hot, tingling stroke of not-quite heaven, she became more sure of herself, until her thoughts were too scrambled by the waves of ecstasy.

The vines shrank away from her wrists as she basked in the afterglow; Ivy slumped down on top of her, lazily pressing her lips to her chest. Harley smiled, holding her close as they lay entwined on the damp sheets. She was positively overflowing with that good old-fashioned female self-esteem Ivy was always talking about, and ready to take on the world.


End file.
